Qui es-tu vraiment ?
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: " L'amour n'est pas pour elle, cela fait beaucoup trop mal. Les sentiments, ces choses si précieuses et envoûtantes mais à la fois si destructrices et amères. Ne dit-on pas la peine te prépare à la joie ? Pfft foutaises ! Aurait pu me répondre Natsuki."
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Vous voyez cette jeune femme nous tournant le dos au loin, celle portant une blouse blanche de chimiste, et bien c'est Natsuki Kuga comme vous pourriez le lire si vous pouviez voir son badge professionnel qu'elle tient maintenant dans sa main droite. Elle se retourna pour dire bonjour à un de ses collègues arrivant lui aussi de si bon matin. Après avoir échangé quelques civilités d'usage, elle bipa, à l'entrée du grand laboratoire Viola Lab Corp où elle travaillait depuis trois ans déjà, son badge magnétique arborant une photo d'elle avec un sourire faux.

Comment vous décrire en quelques mots, cette jeune femme de 29 ans. Alors, pour parler botanique je dirais, une fleur renfermée au potentiel de devenir la plus belle rose du jardin mais il lui manquait cette dose d'amour sincère qui la rendrait à nouveau sublime et rayonnante. Pour parler minéralogie, je dirais une pierre précieuse, un diamant brut érodé par sa courte vie ne voulant surtout pas être trouvé. Pour parler haute couture, je dirais une pièce unique d'un grand couturier froissé et oublié au fond d'un placard, à épousseter et enfiler pour devenir la plus belle femme au monde. Pour parler musique, je dirais une belle chanson ayant perdue ses paroles pleines de fougue et de vie d'autrefois, une mélodie qui aurait besoin d'être revisitée et chantée de nouveau.

Bon, j'arrête de la décrire sous tous les tons en utilisant les pires métaphores qui peuvent exister. Alors disons plutôt qu'elle est solitaire et réservée, mais d'une beauté certaine si on s'attardait à l'examiner de plus près, que ce soit son visage lisse ou son corps athlétique et attrayant, ce que personne ne pouvait vraiment faire par peur de se faire littéralement déchiqueter en plusieurs morceaux. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur jais qu'elle remontait en queue de cheval de temps en temps et de jolis yeux de la couleur du Béryl, encore plus profonds que les fonds marins, c'est vrai qu'on pouvait si noyer à trop s'y plonger.

Pour plus de précision sur son parcours, après avoir obtenu brillamment tous ses diplômes, et après de nombreux stages pour la perfectionner, elle obtint sans mal une des places tant convoitées au sein de cette société gigantesque, ce laboratoire renommée. Elle était vite devenue une très bonne chimiste qui se fit vite remarquée par son audace, sa ténacité et son regard neuf et inventif. Il est vrai que ceci dit, elle était plutôt rustre, sans aucun tact et c'est peu dire, elle cachait aussi beaucoup ses émotions et son passé, mais ce n'était plus une nouvelle pour ses collègues. La franchise après tout n'est pas toujours un mal, enfin sauf bien sûr quand elle est mal formulée.

Ce matin là, rien de différent de tous les autres matins, enfin si. C'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne une grande nouvelle qui va d'abord l'agacer et puis, qui surtout à partir du moment où elle la verra et que son cœur s'arrêtera pour rater un ou deux battements, fera monter sa colère et remonter un tas de sentiments vieux et putrides à la surface.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici la suite, le prochain chapitre n'est pas pour tout de suite ceci-dit... Sorry d'avance. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Enjoy ! Merci pour vos encouragements, suivis et reviews. N'hésitez pas, je suis quelqu'un ayant terriblement besoin de soutien. Ceux qui se demandent mais qu'elle est cette mauvaise nouvelle et bien, la réponse va doucement apparaître...**

**Shelovesgirls**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le hall d'entrée était spacieux, lumineux grâce aux dizaines de baies vitrées et terriblement propre. Il y avait même une fontaine à jets d'eau à trois niveaux, plutôt impressionnante. L'accès à ce bâtiment était super surveillé, le hall était donc bourré d'agents de sécurité et de caméras vidéo. Ce laboratoire de renommée internationale était composé de plusieurs bâtiments petits et grands et de dizaines d'étages.

Natsuki, à peine entrée dans cette énorme société, salua de la main la jeune femme à lunettes à l'accueil. Elle s'appelait Yukino, elle était la bonté incarnée mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était réservée. Avec le temps, elle prenait ses aises mais elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour devenir aussi franche que Natsuki, peut-être d'ailleurs ne valait mieux pas qu'elle aille jusque là.

Après quelques pas dans les méandres et les escaliers de ce laboratoire géant, elle arriva devant une porte portant l'écriteau « Vestiaire », elle y entra. Elle était un peu en retard ce matin, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait déjà enfilé sa blouse blanche avant d'arriver sur le parking, mais elle voulait tout de même déposer sa sacoche et d'autres affaires, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se dirigea vers son casier personnel portant une étiquette légèrement abîmée au nom de KUGA.

« Encore en retard, Kuga ! » S'écria Haruka, chef de son précédent service.

On ne peut pas dire qu'elles s'appréciaient vraiment, c'était même tout le contraire.

« J'ai bossé tard hier soir. » Lui lança seulement Natsuki qui n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer plus longtemps avec une blonde aux seins énormes ayant une répartie plus que médiocre et à la voix stridente.

« Cette bourse t'obsède, on dirait. Laisse tomber, elle est pour notre service cette année, tout comme l'année précédente d'ailleurs. » Déclara-t-elle sur d'elle.

« C'est ça, cause toujours. » Fit-elle tout en refermant son casier et puis, lui tourna le dos.

Elle ressortit rapidement du vestiaire et suivit par automatisme un long couloir blanc au odeur de désinfectants, celui qu'elle empruntait en vérité tous les jours puis, elle prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre au huitième étages de cet établissement et enfin, elle arriva devant une porte en verre sans poignée, totalement hermétique et qui coulissait automatiquement. Natsuki prit sur le chariot à l'entrée, une charlotte, des gants en latex bleu et des couvre chaussures. La porte s'ouvrit face à elle au passage de son badge magnétique personnel dans le glissoire de reconnaissance prévu à cet effet. Dans cette partie du laboratoire, les recherches portaient principalement sur les études et expériences concernant les divers cancers existants et les moyens de les éliminer. Natsuki faisait partie d'une petite équipe usant de la chimie organique, minérale et industrielle pour l'utiliser dans l'aspect pharmacologique, thérapeutique et biomoléculaire.

Elle fut saluée par plusieurs de ses collaborateurs. Elle n'était pas chef de ce service de recherche mais lorsque Midori n'était pas présente pour une quelque raison, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas ce matin, elle était chargée de l'équipe.

« Bonjour ! » s'écrièrent l'équipe de scientifique présents composée de plusieurs femmes et d'un seul homme.

« Hello ! Natsusu ! » Fit Nao venant d'arriver juste derrière elle.

« Bonjour. Nao, je t'avais dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça... »

« Désolé, pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Oui, et bien au lieu de dire des choses inutiles va plutôt te repencher sur ta dernière expérience qui je trouve manque de rigueur… Tu sais que le nouveau directeur arrive bientôt, je veux que nos résultats soient parfaits, si on veut se faire remarquer pour décrocher la bourse spéciale cette année. »

« Très bien, j'y vais. Pas la peine d'être si grincheuse et dramatique si tôt. »

« Midori n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Natsuki à l'ensemble de l'équipe.

« Elle a été appelé par le directeur actuel et le directeur adjoint, il y a presque trente minutes maintenant. Une urgence apparemment. » Lui répondit Takeda, un jeune homme du même âge que Natsuki, un de ses amis d'enfance.

« Une urgence ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Bon, continuons nos expériences et nos rapports, n'oubliez pas nous devons devenir l'équipe de recherches qui saura se faire remarquer aux yeux du nouveau directeur. »

« Oui, Natsuki. Ne t'inquiète pas, on travaille comme des forcenés, ça ne peut que payer, j'en suis persuadée. Les résultats sont très encourageants et j'avoue que je n'aurais pas utilisé certaines molécules de la manière dont tu les as utilisées, mais on ne serait sûrement jamais arrivée à un résultat si net et résistant. Tu es douée et ça le directeur en aura connaissance, c'est certain. » Lui confia Aoi, toute contente d'enfin faire partie d'une équipe scientifique si motivée et novatrice qui, elle espère, sera peut-être un jour l'inventeur d'un traitement miraculeux qui sauvera de nombreuses vies.

« Merci, Aoi. Mais c'est notre travail à tous, nos études et résultats qui feront peut-être naître de grandes choses si on n'y met tous du nôtre. »

C'est alors que la porte hermétique s'ouvrit et Midori, la chef du service apparut. Son visage était légèrement froissé.

« Bonjour à tous, je vois que tout le monde est là. Très bien. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, désolé Natsuki mais ça ne va pas trop te plaire mais malheureusement c'est comme ça. Vous êtes tous au courant que le nouveau directeur devait arriver dans trois semaines et bien, son arrivée est avancée à cette après-midi. Je ne connais pas vraiment la raison mais apparemment la paperasse administrative a dû aller plus vite que prévu ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui a précipité sa venue. »

« Et merde ! On y était presque… C'est vraiment dommage, le directeur sera déjà là quand on lui exposera nos résultats. On ne pourra pas se présenter avec une étude et des résultats qui l'auraient bluffé dès la première entrevue… La réaction ne sera pas la même quand on lui présentera en même temps que tous les autres services. On aura surement moins de chance d'obtenir la bourse pour cette année. Il faudra qu'on travaille encore plus dur, qu'on redouble d'efforts, on ne laissera pas passer cette somme énorme qui pourrait tellement nous aider. » S'écria Natsuki frustrée.

« Et bien, faites tous de votre mieux, mais évitez de rester ici jusqu'à 2h du matin, n'est-ce pas Natsuki ? »

« Très bien… » Répondit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Nao.

« J'ai rien fait ! » S'écria Nao.

« Ne t'en prend pas à elle, j'ai tous simplement jeté un œil aux plannings des heures de travail de tout le monde. Et je trouve que tu as beaucoup trop d'heures de nuit, tu travailles trop tu sais et puis, surtout ça ne va pas plaire aux… » Expliqua Midori tout en finissant sa phrase en montrant du doigt le plafond, désignant ses supérieurs à quelques étages au dessus.

« Ok, très bien… J'ai compris. » Fit-elle loin d'être satisfaite, mais consentit aux paroles de son supérieur.

« Alors, pour en revenir à l'arrivée du directeur, c'est prévu pour 16h30, réunion dans le grand amphithéâtre situé au rez-de chaussée. Il y aura tout le monde, même les riches associés qui détiennent les parts de la société, ceux qui ne viennent jamais montrer le bout de leurs nez normalement donc s'il vous plaît, je vous demande d'être tous présents. »

« Mais… »

« Tous présents, j'ai dit Nao donc oui, même toi. Pas d'exception. »

« J'ai compris… » Dit-elle chagrinée.

« Vraiment ? Dieu soit loué, il risque de pleuvoir de l'argent aujourd'hui, tenez vous prêts. »

Toute l'équipe se mit à rire à la boutade de Midori et encore plus Natsuki qui en profita pour se moquer d'elle. Nao fit la moue et tira seulement la langue, avant de retourner à ses expériences. Ce qui fit repartir le fou rire général.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, il y a du boulot. N'oubliez pas la bourse, l'arrivée du directeur ne doit pas vous démoraliser. On va leur montrer que notre service la mérite amplement. »

« Ouais ! » Fit Aoi.

« Bien dit ! » S'écria Chie.

« Ils n'ont aucune chance, on va les écraser… » Dit Natsuki sur-motivée avant de se jeter sur ses recherches.

.

Il était bientôt 16h10. La plupart des employés avaient arrêté leurs expériences, réunions, recherches et autres travaux scientifiques qu'ils étaient en train de réaliser pour se diriger vers l'amphithéâtre d'une capacité de plusieurs centaines de personnes. L'un des plus grands du laboratoire en vérité.

Lorsque l'équipe au complet de Natsuki entra dans l'énorme pièce, il y avait déjà un grand nombre de personnes présentes, avec, devant l'estrade colossal en bois lustré dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler le coin VIP, un petit nombre de personnes importantes étaient déjà assises et séparées soigneusement des autres par des rubans rouges. Des personnes sûrement fortunées et réputées, toutes vêtues avec classe et goût, et ses femmes portant avec élégance de sublimes bijoux et parures encore plus étincelantes les unes que les autres.

Natsuki, Midori et son équipe virent s'assoir dans l'un des nombreux rangs de cet amphi auprès de leurs collègues des autres services. Au fur à mesure que les minutes passaient, la pièce commençait à doucement se colorer d'une couleur blanchâtre, comme un tapis de neige s'épaississant et s'étalant, avec tous ces scientifiques portant tous sans exception leurs blouses immaculées.

Natsuki regarda furtivement sa montre aux aiguilles qui avaient l'air de faire du sur place et de la narguer. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Il sera 16h30 dans moins de cinq minutes. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche, sans grand étonnement Nao avait déjà succombé à son ennui. Elle était en train de dormir le menton dans sa paume, l'utilisant comme oreiller, pendant que son coude reposait sur sa cuisse. Natsuki sourit diaboliquement et en profita pour le faire remarquer à sa chef à sa droite. Midori souffla lassée du comportement de Nao qui n'en loupait jamais une mais au lieu de lui lancer une énième remontrance, elle préféra purement et simplement lui jeter un coup de coude qui eut pour finalité de la déséquilibrer et de la réveiller en sursaut, elle grogna avant de se reprendre en comprenant qui venait de la réveiller, la prenant sur le fait accompli. Natsuki cacha son amusement.

Tout le monde attendait l'arrivée du nouveau directeur et l'impatience se faisait sentir dans l'assemblée. Personne ne savait vraiment qui était ce nouveau directeur, assez jeune et de la famille des Viola à ce qui avait pu s'ébruiter depuis quelques jours. L'amphi était pratiquement complet maintenant. Et bien, ce directeur aimait se faire désirer, encore un égocentrique se fichant de la perte d'un temps précieux pour ses employés en pleine quête de la prochaine bourse.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume noir mat et brillant à certain endroit bien taillé et surement sur-mesure arriva, charmant, fort, plutôt grand, des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette tirant parfois vers le doré à cause de la lumière. Derrière lui, déambulait l'ancien directeur temporaire Kanzaki, ayant remplacé le très âgé Itaru Viola décédé il y a presque trois ans maintenant. Le jeune homme demanda le silence, toutes les personnes présentes se turent immédiatement. Enfin, tous non, Nao était en train de faire remarquer quelque chose à Natsuki alors que celle-ci essayait désespérément d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« Bonjour, à tous. Je suis Reito Kanzaki, le fils de votre ancien directeur Hozumi Kanzaki, ici présent. »

« Bonjour à vous tous, merci d'être tous présents. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu m'occuper et d'avoir été à la tête de ce laboratoire qui finira j'espère par devenir le meilleur mondial. » Parla Hozumi Kanzaki de sa voix haute et puissante avant de s'avancer avec son fils vers l'estrade.

« Je suis ici pour vous introduire la future directrice définitive du renommé Viola Laboratories Corporation aussi connu sous le nom Viola Lab Corp à travers le monde. Laisser-moi vous présenter la talentueuse et ravissante Shizuru Fujino-Viola, la petite fille du grand Itaru Viola. Merci de bien vouloir l'accueillir debout et par une tonne d'applaudissements. » S'écria Reito Kanzaki au micro au côté de son père qui avait préféré laisser parler son fils.

Un énorme brouhaha s'éleva alors que tout le monde se levait et tapait des mains dans un rythme synchrone. Natsuki avant de se lever s'adressa à Nao.

« Tais-toi ! Je n'entends rien ! C'est quoi son nom ? Tu sais, que tu me tapes sur le système des fois. »

« Ok, ok, je me tais. Il a juste dit un certain Ujino Viola, un truc comme ça. »

Elles se levèrent à leur tour et frappèrent elles aussi des mains par simple mimétisme. Alors qu'elle tête avait-il ? C'est alors qu'il fit son entrée… Enfin, non, plutôt qu'ELLE fit son entrée. Des petits bruits de surprise se firent soudain entendre. Le directeur adjoint Nagi Onara présent lui aussi sur l'estrade à côté de Reito et de Hozumi Kanzaki toussa et jeta un regard noir à la salle, histoire de faire taire les quelques murmures et autres bavardages déplaisants.

Natsuki ne voyait pas grand-chose de là où elle était postée et voulait comprendre pourquoi la foule avait exprimé une stupéfaction non feinte. Elle se décala et elle découvrit avec stupeur la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir sur cette terre. Natsuki sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa mâchoire se décrocha soudain, apparemment le nouveau directeur était une femme. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci traversa toute la salle avec élégance pour se diriger vers l'estrade qui l'attendait. Elle monta les trois petites marches et se posta devant le pupitre pourvu d'un micro prévu pour l'événement. Elle repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux châtains clairs et posa ses mains de chaque côté du pupitre.

Natsuki en été sure, c'est elle… C'est vraiment elle, après tant d'années… Pourquoi ici dans ce laboratoire et pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Elle a changé… Elle n'était plus l'adolescente qu'elle était, aujourd'hui elle était devenue une vraie femme, une vraie Dame ou Lady comme on disait il y a un bon vieux nombre d'années. Cette femme au charisme certain jeta son regard, un regard rouge tel deux pierres incandescentes projetées par la force d'un volcan en éruption, sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes sans vraiment pouvoir y discerner ne serait-ce qu'une personne en particulier. Impossible dans cet amas de scientifiques vêtus tous de la même manière et se ressemblant tous étrangement.

La nouvelle directrice ouvrit la bouche pour enfin émettre des mots, c'est alors qu'avec aplomb, un joli discours toute en finesse d'une diction parfaite s'écoula hors de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le cœur de Natsuki rata un battement, puis deux, puis trois. Elle avait mal à la poitrine. Cette même voix douce et enchanteresse à l'accent de Kyoto ayant mûrie avec les années. C'est vraiment, Shizuru Fujino. Enfin Shizuru Fujino-Viola, il semblerait.

« Bonjour, je suis votre nouvelle directrice et cette décision est définitive. Je succède à mon prédécesseur, Hozumi Kanzaki ayant gentiment pris soin pendant ces trois années du laboratoire que mon grand-père a fait naître. Je me prénomme Shizuru Fujino-Viola. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : « N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour être directrice ? » Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà pu faire mes preuves, j'ai obtenu de l'expérience, tous mes diplômes avec brio, j'ai toutes mes dents et mes vaccins, et je suis enfin prête à prendre le flambeau que m'a laissé mon grand-père à sa mort et d'honorer sa mémoire et celle de ma mère… »

Natsuki n'écoutait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait mais elle aurait sûrement dû l'écouter attentivement, Shizuru venait de révéler des informations dont elle n'avait aucune idée. Le temps venait de littéralement s'arrêter. Le bruit dans cette pièce pourtant accru par un micro se fit soudain sourd et lointain. Un mauvais retour en arrière très brutal. Puis, elle reprit conscience des personnes qui l'entouraient et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La terre se remettait à tourner et le son d'une voix angélique qu'elle ne pensait ne plus jamais entendre perça à nouveau ses oreilles.

[« Depuis quand s'appelait-elle Viola ? Elle s'est donc mariée avec quelqu'un de la famille Viola ? Evidemment que oui, elle ne pouvait pas être lesbienne comme moi, pas dans sa famille de gros bourges narcissiques, c'est surement un bel homme fort et pété de tunes, un homme parfait au yeux du monde… Tiens, pourquoi pas le jeune Reito Kanzaki, il ferait un beau couple, un vrai couple mixte accepté par la société et vénéré. A croire que les gens ont tous besoin d'un modèle unique, leur montrant la marche à suivre comme si suivre leur instinct et envies nous été interdit. Bande de robots ! On dirait que tout est bien qui fini bien pour elle… Quand je pense qu'elle n'a même pas essayé de me revoir ou même de répondre à mes dizaines de lettres. Elle a du bien rire à lire mes écrits et mes poèmes. La louve solitaire possédant une carapace faite de titan capable d'agir comme une âme transie d'amour et même de romantisme… Hilarant, en effet. Mais maintenant tout a changé, tu m'as changée… Non seulement ma carapace en titan est réapparue plus forte que jamais mais mon cœur est devenu plus gelé et perdu qu'un iceberg dans l'immensité de l'océan, plus inerte et immuable que du granite simplement détérioré par quelques heurts d'embryons de sentiments vite dissous.»] Pensa alors Natsuki.

Elle sentit une colère sombre et dévastatrice monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait rester ici une minute de plus, elle se leva discrètement et sortit de l'amphithéâtre. Midori et Nao avaient essayé de l'attraper par le bras pour savoir la raison de son malaise et de son regard si grave. Elles la laissèrent s'éclipser, comprenant dans les yeux couleur forêt aux pupilles dilatées de Natsuki qu'elle devait sortir avant de faire une grosse bêtise. Midori devra avoir une explication avec sa scientifique plus tard.

Personne n'avait vraiment remarqué sa sortie, enfin non c'est faux. Une personne, Shizuru… Elle reconnue cette chevelure bleuté souple disparaître dans l'embrasure de la grande double porte. Elle marqua un arrêt d'une seconde seulement dans son discours et reprit sans que personne ne perçoive ne serait-ce une once du trouble qui passa furtivement dans son regard vermillon.

[« Natsuki devait surement me détester… Qui l'en blâmerait… »] Pensa Shizuru à la fin de son discours pendant qu'elle recevait un amoncellement d'applaudissements et de sourires de différents scientifiques et individus faisant partie du coin VIP, complètement conquis par sa détermination, son tempérament et bien sûr, son physique plus que désirable.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite :) Il y aura dans ce nouveau chapitre quelques morceaux de réponses aux questions que vous vous posez mais la suite des réponses viendra dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne voulais pas tout révéler d'un coup, je voulais mettre un peu de mystère... Merci pour les suivis et les encouragements qui m'aident beaucoup !

* * *

Chapitre 2

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu es sortie comme ça de l'amphi, je te signale que je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à t'avoir vue ? Je ne comprends pas, tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer de cette manière maintenant, tu sais que c'est la dernière ligne droite pour que notre service obtienne la bourse. Tu oublies que c'est ces gens là, y compris la directrice qu'on devra tous convaincre. On est une équipe, Natsuki. » Demanda Midori un peu interloquée, ne reconnaissant pas le prodige de son équipe.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester, désolée… »

« C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas en parler, pas maintenant. » Fit-elle avant de se retourner.

« Tu connais la directrice ? » Lança Midori, la stoppant dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! » Répondit Natsuki sentant la colère monter alors qu'elle faisait maintenant face à sa supérieure.

« J'ai vu ta tête quand tu as découvert qui était le nouveau directeur et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir autant d'émotions passer sur ton visage normalement si fermé. »

« Arrête d'autant m'observer c'est flippant. Je te signale que tout le monde a tiré une tête de dix pieds de long en voyant une jeune femme apparaître et non un homme à lunettes d'une cinquantaine d'années à la bedaine protubérante. »

« Tu mens… » Dit-elle simplement.

Natsuki souffla et jeta les yeux au ciel. Elle finit par répondre sincèrement.

« Oui, je la connais et je la déteste ! Comment je vais pouvoir apprécier totalement mon travail en sachant qu'elle pourra avoir un œil sur moi ou qu'elle pourra être là au détour d'un couloir, sa présence m'est insupportable. J'étais bien contente de l'avoir hors de ma vue, ne sachant pas où elle pouvait bien continuer sa vie trépidante. Et puis, elle est peut-être revenue pour me nuire ou me détruire à nouveau… Tu pourrais croire en la voyant comme ça que c'est un ange et bien, détrompe-toi c'est un véritable démon. »

« Attends, c'est la petite fille d'Itaru Viola, un homme tellement formidable et bon, je ne peux pas croire que cette Shizuru soit si mauvaise… »

« Tu ne la connais pas, je... Hein ? Quoi ? Itaru Viola était son grand-père ? »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit dans son discours. Tu n'as pas entendu ? »

« Non, je n'écoutais pas. J'étais carrément ailleurs. Moi qui pensais qu'elle s'était remariée avec un membre de la famille Viola, en fin de compte elle en fait partie et bien, que de nouvelles aujourd'hui. »

« On dirait que tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça...»

« Bref, peu importe, je ne veux plus en parler. Je ne veux plus que tu me parles d'elle non plus. » La coupa-t-elle.

« Tu oublies que tu travailles ici dans son laboratoire et que tu aimes vraiment ton travail. Tu es tellement douée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et toi mais ne laisse pas les rancœurs te détruire et mettre à mal tes chances de créer de véritables choses. Et pense aux autres, il n'y a pas que ton ambition en jeux, pense à l'avenir de toute l'équipe, à leur motivation, ils veulent tous cette bourse. Ne nous fais pas perdre toutes nos chances, ne fais surtout pas de choses inconsidérées, s'il te plait. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas mon équipe et je ne leur ferai jamais ça. Jamais. Je suis juste un peu déboussolée. »

« Je vois bien que tu n'es pas toi même. »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Midori, et elle ne me détruira pas une seconde fois. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir… » S'écria-t-elle avec une détermination sans faille avant de partir en direction du vestiaire.

Il était 19h30, après avoir récupéré sa sacoche et quitté sa blouse pour une veste en cuir, elle arriva sur le parking. Elle vit sa moto au loin, un sourire apparut sur son visage, elle en était si fière. Elle l'enjamba et démarra en trombe, mais ne vit pas le regard vermillon qui se tourna vers elle à l'entente du moteur qui rugit. 'Natsuki'… Pensa fortement Shizuru à la découverte d'un corps de femme sur le bolide et de quelques mèches ébène éparses s'échappant de son casque intégral.

Cette journée avait été longue et fastidieuse pour Shizuru. Elle était exténuée, elle n'avait jamais du faire des courbettes à autant de monde et en aussi peu de temps, sachant d'ailleurs que toutes ses courbettes lui étaient renvoyait avec la même hypocrisie bien travaillée.

Elle ne savait plus si reprendre le flambeau de son grand-père été une si bonne idée et surtout de revenir à Fuuka alors qu'elle avait fini par affectionner de nouveau sa ville natale de Kyoto. Tous les souvenirs de Natsuki lui été revenus en tête à la vue seulement de quelques mèches de ses cheveux qu'elle savait si soyeux dans leurs jeunes âges, peut-être l'étaient-ils encore… Surement que oui. Elle s'était mise tellement de fois à penser à Natsuki, à leurs moments ensemble si spéciaux à ses yeux ou bien à ce qu'elle avait bien pu devenir aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pu apercevoir son visage pour l'instant. Etait-elle devenue la belle jeune femme qu'elle imaginait qu'elle deviendrait un jour ? Pourquoi même se poser la question alors que c'est une évidence.

Mais elle se reprit, elle devait faire honneur à son cher grand-père et à sa mère qui aurait été fière d'elle. Peu importe leur passé chaotique, elle avait un but. Après tout, Shizuru ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner que Natsuki aurait fini par devenir scientifique, c'est vrai qu'elle en rêvait étant adolescente, et qu'elle aurait choisi le plus renommée de Fuuka, celui que son grand-père avait fait construire mais... Enfin, non c'est faux, elle aurait du s'en douter… Natsuki était têtue, si c'était son rêve, elle l'aurait réalisé. Néanmoins, le Lab Viola Corp n'existait pas encore lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes. Mais il est évident que si Natsuki avait réussi à atteindre son rêve et bien, elle sait pertinemment que son ancienne louve n'aurait pas hésité à choisir le laboratoire de son grand-père et c'est apparemment le cas pour son plus grand bonheur ou malheur, elle ne le savait pas vraiment encore.

Peut-être qu'avant d'accepter le poste exceptionnelle qu'on lui offrait, peut-être qu'une partie d'elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ait réussi son rêve et qu'elle soit un jour obligée de se voir par le biais de son travail et de sa fonction importante dans cette énorme société, car elle savait incontestablement qu'autrement elle n'aurait eu aucune autre chance de lui parler, aucune, Natsuki ne lui en aurait même pas laissé le temps, pourtant là les choses étaient différentes, Shizuru était dorénavant sa supérieure.

Bien sûr, elle appréhendait le jour où elle devra lui faire face. Comment la regarderait-elle ? Ses jolis yeux seront-ils emplis de haine et de mépris ? Ou peut-être d'une nostalgie ou d'une grande peine ? Shizuru avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui expliquer, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle vide son sac une bonne fois pour toute, celui qu'elle gardait depuis si longtemps au fond d'elle et qui l'empêchait encore aujourd'hui de vivre pleinement une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un, mais c'est comme s'il y avait cette relation passionnelle et exceptionnelle inachevée qui d'une certaine manière la retenait prisonnière d'un passé qui la hantait encore aujourd'hui, un passé rempli de déceptions, de tourments, de mensonges et d'actes manqués en chaîne.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi, qu'elle était loin d'être innocente dans la formation de cet épisode chaotique, et qu'elle avait dû faire terriblement souffrir cette jeune fille qui était déjà très fragile à l'époque. Elle s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui car lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire, mais elle avait été prise en embuscade, prise totalement au piège, complètement démunie, le cœur à vif scindé en deux parties.

.

Après avoir fait une grande virée sur l'asphalte, histoire d'oublier un peu sa journée chargée en émotions, Natsuki décida de rentrer chez elle. Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle venait de garer son bijou mécanique bien lustré juste devant sa petite maison dans sa petite cour, là où elle pouvait avoir un œil dessus depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Elle enleva la clé de contact et son casque qu'elle garda à la main. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée et au moment où elle ouvrit la porte un chien lui sauta dessus.

« Oui, Duran je suis rentrée. Calme-toi, voyons. Arrête de faire le fou comme ça, tu vas encore faire une bêtise. Je ne sais pas où tu prends toute cette énergie mon chien. Allez, sors dans la cour te dégourdir les pattes. » Fit-elle à son colocataire à poils, la langue pendante.

Sa maison était plutôt spacieuse mais pas très grande. Elle l'avait choisie avec une grande cour, pas seulement pour que sa moto chérie soit en sécurité, mais aussi car elle aimait s'y prélasser entre amis, ou bien seule allongée dans son hamac les doigts de pieds en éventail avec une bière ou un cocktail de son cru à la main, lorsque les températures le permettaient.

Après s'être débarrassée de sa veste en cuir et de son casque, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et plus précisément son réfrigérateur. Elle souffla en découvrant qu'il était plutôt vide et qu'elle avait oublié de faire quelques courses plus que nécessaires. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur, les aiguilles indiquaient 20 heures. La supérette du coin était déjà fermée et elle n'avait pas envie de sortir sa voiture pour aller dans un hypermarché à 15 minutes de chez elle. Elle était plutôt harassée. Et puis, elle n'avait pas très faim, elle se fit rapidement un sandwich aux crudités et au jambon sans oublier une bonne dose de mayonnaise, cela lui suffira amplement. Elle se prit une limonade au passage et alla dans son salon, où une télévision écran plat géante l'attendait. Elle l'avait choisie de très bonne qualité car elle était friande de jeux vidéos mais à cause de son travail, elle n'avait plus le temps pour ce genre de hobbies. Elle alluma son home cinéma et lança un Blu-Ray Disc dans le lecteur. Un film d'action américain, bien bourrin, avec des cascades en veux-tu en voilà, plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, avec un scénario simple et parfois incohérent, un film divertissant sans prises de tête. Elle avait terriblement besoin de se changer les idées et au moins dans ce film, il n'y aura pas de relations amoureuses, pas de sentiments, rien de romantique ou de trop guimauve. Enfin bref, rien qui lui rappelle la relation qu'elle a eu avec une certaine personne et qui était soudainement réapparue. Mais malgré cela, son esprit dériva plus d'une fois sur Shizuru…

Natsuki venait de terminer son repas et après une heure de film, elle commençait déjà à piquer du nez. Elle décida d'éteindre sa télévision et de rentrer Duran qui était toujours dehors.

« Duran, allez hop dans ton panier. C'est bien. » Ordonna-t-elle à son chien obéissant avant de lui donner une caresse.

Elle alluma le couloir et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle passa à la salle de bain et après avoir enfilé, un simple débardeur et un short de type caleçon pour homme, elle entra dans son grand lit et se faufila sous les couettes, la tête enfouie dans de gros oreillers. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoique ce soit, elle tomba vite dans un profond sommeil bien mérité.

.

_ [Quel temps merveilleux aujourd'hui ! Un soleil éclatant dans un ciel bleu sans un seul nuage à l'horizon, seulement un sillon de fumée tracé par un avion faisant tâche sur le tableau. Il faisait chaud certes mais pas torride, le temps parfait pour se relaxer dans un parc seul avec soi-même. Il y avait tout de même une petite brise fraîche aidant à faire redescendre la température pour quelle soit juste idéale. Le vent léger faisait voler le pollen et danser l'herbe, les feuilles et les fleurs autour. Une jeune fille de seize ans au corps svelte était allongée sur l'herbe, son sac en guise de coussin improvisé, les yeux fermés appréciant les rayons du soleil la frôlant de sa chaleur apaisante. Elle écoutait de la musique et savourait le simple fait d'être seule, sans les cris et disputes incessantes de ses parents remplissant la plupart du temps ses oreilles lorsqu'elle était chez elle.

Ses cheveux couleur ébène clairsemés de reflet bleus se soulevaient au rythme du vent qui partait et revenait, caressant sa peau frêle et pâle. Elle portait un uniforme scolaire revisité à sa manière, des converses au pied ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt à capuche par dessus, aucun sac à main pour ses cahiers et livres scolaires, non un simple sac en bandoulière usé et personnalisé à l'aide de plusieurs stickers et pins portant des inscriptions telles que : Wolf Forever, Rock'n Roll, Bikes is the best, I'm in love with mayo...

Elle ouvra doucement les yeux non sans les plisser légèrement à la redécouverte d'autant de lumière, deux jolies billes luisantes couleur jade s'éveillèrent alors, la pupille se rétrécissant à la clarté du jour. Elle regarda furtivement sa montre, il était bientôt midi et demi. Elle retira ses écouteurs et rangea son MP3 dans son sac qu'elle ramassa et jeta sur son épaule d'un geste précipité. Ses camarades de classe allaient bientôt sortir de cours. Elle allait partir lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose dans l'herbe, elle se pencha pour voir ça de plus près. Elle venait de trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles sans même chercher. Elle sourit et le plaça dans son portefeuille entre sa carte d'étudiante et sa carte de fidélité d'un magasin de jeux vidéo. Elle traversa le parc et partit en direction du lycée de Fuuka. Elle arpenta des chemins qu'elle savait être des raccourcis et qui allaient lui faire gagner une dizaine de minutes. Alors qu'elle marchait son regard se posa sur une moto garée près d'une énorme résidence, une grosse cylindrée, elle était miroitante et sportive. Un véritable bijou aux yeux de cette jeune fille rebelle faisant pour la énième fois l'école buissonnière.

'Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais en avoir une et pouvoir la pousser jusqu'à ses limites sur l'asphalte, sentir l'adrénaline monter… Bientôt Natsuki, tu en auras une, c'est sûr !' Pensa-t-elle déterminée.

Elle reprit sa marche et continua à travers les routes, les trottoirs et les petites allées, ses pensées oscillaient entre les disputes chez ses parents, et le fait qu'elle allait bientôt voir et déjeuner avec sa meilleure amie qui doucement devenait plus qu'une simple amie.

'Shizuru Fujino…' Songea-telle tout en souriant naturellement.

Elle la connaissait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, elles ne résidaient pas dans le même quartier mais habitaient à moins de cinq minutes à pied l'une de l'autre. Shizuru a un an de plus, elle est un peu plus grande qu'elle en taille de quelques centimètres seulement et beaucoup plus féminine aussi, ses courbes de déesse grecque l'aidant peut-être. Elle était la présidente du conseil des étudiants au lycée de Fuuka, rien que ça. Il émanait d'elle de la grâce et une sensualité à en faire rougir les prêtres. A ses côtés, on ne pouvait que faire face à son aura mystérieuse nous englobant, qu'acquiescer à ses moindres désirs, être totalement charmé et désarmé en somme. Elle était tellement adulée par certains lycéens, filles et garçons confondus, qu'ils avaient créé un fan club rien que pour elle. Cela l'amusait bien au début, elle en était toute flattée, mais avec le temps cela l'agaçait qu'on la traite si différemment des autres. Au fond, elle ne voulait pas de toutes ces primautés, ces faveurs, ces passe-droits, cette attention tantôt idolâtre, tantôt vicieuse. Elle devait toujours paraître la plus parfaite possible que ce soit dans sa façon d'être ou sa manière de s'exprimer, toujours tirée par quatre épingles et suivre toutes les exigences imposées par son rang de famille fortunée depuis de nombreuses générations. Une pression constante qui l'empêchait de vivre comme une jeune femme lambda. Il n'y avait que Natsuki qui savait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert même quand elle prenait son rôle de présidente très à cœur et qu'elle devait porter non sans talent son masque d'hypocrisie qu'elle avait perfectionné avec le temps. Elle aurait tellement aimé appartenir à une famille aux revenus moyens, peut-être aurait-elle pu être vraiment elle-même sans faux-semblants ?

D'une certaine manière, Natsuki quant à elle se sentait privilégiée de pouvoir passer autant de temps avec cette fille qu'elle appréciait énormément et qu'elle trouvait tout simplement géniale et intelligente quoiqu'un peu trop taquine quelquefois. Leur relation était spéciale comme elle aimait tant le dire, avec toute l'innocence qu'il pouvait encore y avoir dans ces mots à leur âge.

Mais il y a deux semaines de cela, elles se sont embrassées pour la première fois. Elles en avaient eu tellement envie, que cela arriva le plus naturellement du monde. Elles étaient dans une bulle qu'elles deux avaient construite avec les années. Elle devenait de plus en plus dépendante l'une pour l'autre. Le premier vrai amour n'est-il pas le plus fort et le plus marquant après tout ? Certes, elles étaient conscientes que cela devait rester secret car elles savaient que leurs parents le prendraient mal, en tout cas pour la grande famille Fujino, Shizuru en était certaine, elle en avait même peur quand elle se laissait aller à penser. Mais, elles devenaient des jeunes femmes et leurs hormones commençaient à les titiller, les poussant à s'aventurer dans de nouvelles contrées. Shizuru ne pouvait lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'étonnante et jolie rebelle qu'était devenue Natsuki, malgré que ses parents ne voient pas toujours d'un très bel œil leur relation amicale, découvrant une Natsuki au comportement changeant en « une fille dissipée parfois grossière » avec les années, pour utiliser les mots sortant de la bouche des Fujino, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Shizuru.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Natsuki vit au loin son lycée qui déjà s'agitait. Des jeunes en uniformes sortait de tous les côtés, certains courraient, d'autres riaient aux éclats, et enfin d'autres se dirigeaient soit pour manger à la cafétéria ou soit pour déjeuner tranquillement à l'air libre avec leur « bento ». Elle passa le grand portail noir de l'école et partit en direction du coin d'herbe sur lequel elle et ses amis mangeaient le plus souvent lorsque le soleil pointait le bout de ses rayons.

« Salut, Nat ! Tu étais où pendant l'heure d'anglais ? Euh… Ça va ? » Lui demanda Mai, inquiète en voyant son visage fermé.

« Salut ! Oui, ça va t'inquiète. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de silence et de paix. Je suis allée m'étendre dans le parc, histoire de me relaxer. Mes parents me saoulent à se disputer tout le temps. »

« Ah, ça ne s'arrange pas à ce que je vois. Je suis désolée… »

« T'inquiète, je fais avec. C'est la vie comme on dit et puis, je vous ai vous dieu merci. »

Une voix sensuelle peinte d'un joli accent de Kyoto se fit entendre, la faisant se retourner.

« Bonjour Natsuki ! Bonjour à vous tous ! »

« Hey, salut toi ! » Son visage s'ouvrit et un sourire sincère apparut.

« Bonjour, Shizuru ! » Firent Mai, Mikoto, Tate et Takeda en même temps.

« Tu vas bien Natsuki ? Tu… »

« Oui, oui, t'inquiète. Toujours les mêmes problèmes, c'est tout… Alors tu viens manger avec nous ? » S'enquit la louve solitaire à ses heures, interrompant les probables inquiétudes de Shizuru.

« Hmm. Je ne te crois pas Natsuki, on en discutera plus tard veux-tu. Mais avant de manger et d'apprécier nos délicieux bento, je dois te parler en tant que présidente du conseil des étudiants et maintenant. »

« On vous laisse quelques minutes, si vous voulez. » Fit Mai avant de pousser les autres un peu plus loin.

« Merci, Mai. Donc Natsuki, tu as encore séché les cours ce matin à ce qu'on m'a confié. Tu sais qu'à force d'avoir autant d'absences et d'heures de colle, tu pourrais finir par te faire expulser de l'école. Tu dois prendre ça moins à la légère, je n'aimerai pas qu'on en arrive là… »

« Mais tu sièges au conseil alors tu me défendras, et tu feras en sortes que ça n'arrive pas, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, bien sûr mais s'il te plait arrête de te reposer sur moi parce que je suis la présidente du conseil. Je ne pourrais pas toujours te dépêtrer de tes absences répétées si le directeur décide de s'en mêler personnellement. Tu le sais en plus. »

« Excuse-moi, j'essayerai d'être plus assidue cette semaine. »

« Et les suivantes aussi ? »

« On verra… »

« Natsuki Kuga ! »

« OUI, d'accord mademoiselle Fujino, à vos ordres ! »

« Je préfère… et l'idée me plait plutôt bien… » Finit-elle par murmurer avec un clin d'œil à Natsuki la faisant rougir.

« Bon, on va manger. » Bredouilla Natsuki rougissante, histoire de changer de sujet.

Ils s'assirent tous en ronds pour commencer leur repas. Shizuru s'assit à côté de sa louve les jambes délicatement pliés sous elle et Takeda de l'autre côté, la frôlant.

« Takeda, tu n'es pas un peu proche ? » Demanda Natsuki prête à aboyer.

« Dé-désolé ! » S'écria-t-il gêné tout en se décalant.

Takeda l'aimait et Natsuki le savait. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle mais elle avait refusé, sans lui donner la véritable raison, celle-ci étant en fait la belle présidente du conseil.] _

_ DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG ! _

Un réveil sonnait à tue-tête d'un bruit bien aigu et agaçant. Natsuki se releva en position assise brutalement, le souffle court. Elle était un peu déboussolée et agitée, ce rêve l'avait ramené des années en arrière. Vers des moments qui ont scindé sa vie, qui l'ont d'abord détruite, puis changée et endurcie avec le temps. Des souvenirs qu'elles avaient mis tant d'années à oublier, enfin plus précisément à faire disparaître bien enfermés à double tours dans un coffre en métal à plusieurs kilomètres dans les profondeurs des abysses. Malgré tous ses efforts, ce coffre rempli d'agréables tortures remontait et flottait maintenant à la surface.

Son cœur est, depuis presque quinze ans maintenant, devenue une forteresse pratiquement impénétrable, peu de personnes arrivaient à y entrer sans peine et encore moins à apercevoir son côté tendre et aimant qu'elle m'était tant de besogne à dissimuler. Mais l'amour n'est pas pour elle, cela fait beaucoup trop mal. Les sentiments, ces choses si précieuses, envoûtantes mais à la fois si destructrices et amères. Mais ne dit-on pas la peine te prépare à la joie ? Et bien, Natsuki n'y croyait pas, et encore plus car sa peine était liée à une âme-sœur, peut-être même l'unique...

« Ah, mais qu'est que… ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu avais arrêté de me hanter ! POURQUOI est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu reviennes… Shizuru… Tu ne me laisseras dont jamais tranquille ! JAMAIS ! » Natsuki finit sa phrase en hurlant, sa rage montant en elle aussi vite que du lait sur le feu.

Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger et calmer son cœur qui doucement sentait toutes ses vieilles cicatrices se rouvrir une à une et suinter à nouveau, tandis que son autre main enserrée ses draps furieusement.


End file.
